dragonballfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Beerus
jeden z dwunastu bogów zniszczenia, strażnik równowagi w Siódmym Wszechświecie, brat bliźniak Champy; niezwykle silny oraz pewny siebie osobnik. Wojownicy Z zmierzyli się z nim w czternastym filmie kinowym serii DBZ pt. Bóg i bóg: Battle of Gods; postać jest również głównym antagonistą pierwszej sagi Dragon Ball Super. Rola, sprawowane stanowisko Beerus jest Bogiem Zniszczenia całego Siódmego Wszechświata, jego zawodem jest utrzymanie równowagi poprzez niszczenie planet. Jest on, w momencie, kiedy pojawia się przed oczami widza po raz pierwszy, najsilniejszym przeciwnikiem w całej historii Dragon Ball Z. Jego poziom bojowy przewyższa ten, który reprezentowaliby połączeni FreezerChodzi tutaj o siłę Freezera sprzed wydarzeń z 15 filmu kinowego DBZ., Cell i Majin Bū. Obserwatorem oraz nauczycielem Beerusa jest Whis, który posiada moc znacznie większą od samego Boga Zniszczenia. Aparycja i osobowość Z wyglądu Beerus to humanoidalny fioletowy kot, przypominający wizerunki staroegipskich bogów Seta lub Anubisa. W parze z wyglądem idzie charakter i zachowanie utożsamiane w popularnej kulturze z kotami. Beerus uwielbia spać, a 39 lat to dla niego zwykła drzemka. Jest osobnikiem niezwykle uprzejmym i skorym do zabawy, ale wyprowadzony z równowagi przez byle błahostkę może dopuścić się zniszczenia całej planety. Dragon Ball Z: Bóg i bóg: Battle of Gods Beerus przybya na planetę północnego Kaio gdzie walczy z Goku SSJ3 wygrywając z nim dwoma ciosami. W tym czasie Whis jadał lunch. Beerus przybył następnie na ziemię aby spotkać Boskiego Super Sajanina.Beerus najpierw spotkał Vegetę który nie wiedział nic o SSJ God. Beerus po tym jak został zdenerwowany na urodzinach Bulmy przez Majin Bu który nie chciał mu odstąpić puddingu chciał zniszczyć ziemię lecz wtedy Son goku powiedział ,że wie jak sprowadzić Boskiego Super Saiyanina po czym wziął smocze kule które były nagrodą w Bingo. Po przywołaniu smoka który przestraszył się Beerusa został przez niego zapytany i wytłumaczył cały rytuał. Po tym jak Goku osiągnął poziom SSjG walczył z beerusem i zmusił go do użycia 75% jego mocy i Beerus powiedział ,że jest jego 2 najsilniejszym przeciwnikiem. Niewiadomo czy pierwszy jest Whiss czy Champa. Dragon Ball Z: Odrodzenie „F” Beerus nie odgrywał znaczącej roli, jadał pizze pod drzewem i obserwował trening Vegety oraz Goku na jego planecie. Obserwował pojedynek Goku SSJGSSJ i Golden freezy po ataku Sorbeta. Dragon Ball Super Po przebudzeniu Beerus postanawia odszukać legendarnego boskiego Supersayanina który pojawił sie w jego snach a dodatkowo przypomniała o nim Rybia Wyrocznia, W tym celu Beerus wraz z Whisem udają się na planetę północnego Kaio gdzie Bóg Zniszczenia pyta Goku czy to on jest tym legendarnym wojownikiem z jego snów. Goku zaprzeczając jednocześnie wyzywa Beerusa na sparing który kończy sie szybko dwoma ciosami Boga Zniszczenia. Następnie Beerus udaje się na Ziemię by zapytać Vegetę czy to on jest boskim Supersayaninem. Vegeta przypominając sobie kim jest Beerus postanawia się go pozbyć jak najszybciej z Ziemii jednak nie udaje mu się to ponieważ w międzyczasie Bulma zaprasza przybyszy do dołączenia trwającej na statku imprezy urodzinowej. W trakcie trwania zabawy Beerus zostaje kilkukrotnie znieważony przez gości przez co popada w złość i postanawia zniszczyć planetę. Na ratunek przybywa Goku który na początek postanawia rozwiązać problem trapiący Beerusa poprzez użycie smoczych kul. Przybyły smok zdradza przepis na stworzenie boskiego Supersayanina (SSJG). Son Goku przy pomocy energii wszystkich innych Sayan ( w tym nienarodzonej jeszcze Pan) przybiera tą formę i staje do kolejnego drugiego pojedynku przeciwko Beerusowi. Jednak i tym razem jednak po zdecydowanie dłużeszej walce, w której Beerus testuje siłę i umiejetności Goku na poziomie SSJG pozwalając mu przy tym na opanowanie nowej mocy, Son Goku doznaje porażki. Ostatecznie jednak z niejasnych do końca powodów zmienia swoją decyzję o zniszczeniu Ziemii udając nagłe zaśnięcie tłumaczone przez Whisa zmęczeniem i wysiłkiem włożonym w walkę z Son Goku. Od tego momentu z głównego antagonisty i przeciwnika staje się w dalszych odcinkach serialu postacią bardziej drugoplanową niejednoznacznie przychylną Ziemianom.Powracając na swoja planetę udaje się w drzemkę z której budzą go dopiero trenujący na jego planecie pod okiem Whista Vegeta z Goku, co oczywiście wzbudza u niego gniew jednak nie jest on już tak grożny jak wcześniej. Beerus goni ich i bije w celach treningowych Powraca na Ziemię po raz drugi (właściwie po raz trzeci bo to on był odpowiedzialny za wyginięcie dinozaurów :) podczas trwajacej walki Goku z Golden Freezerem. Z jednej strony wykazuje oziębłość mówiąc Frezzerowi że nie będzie się wtrącał do walki i jego zemsty bo jest bezstronny, zaznaczając że jedyne czego będzie chronił to lody truskawkowe które w tym czasie konsumował z Whisem, z drugiej pozwala się schronić wszystkim obserwatorom walki za jego plecami co jest pozytywnie przez wszystkich odebrane bo wcześniej Freezer próbował atakować przyjaciół Goku podczas walki z nim. Gdy chwilę póżniej przegrywający Freezer postanowił zniszczyć calą planetę razem ze wszystkimi jej mieszkańcami co też uczynił, Beerus nieoczekiwanie stawia się za Ziemianami i przychyla się do prośb ocalałych o cofnięcie czasu przez Whista jednocześnie pouczając Goku znanego z dobroduszności i litości dla wrogów by ten nie zmarnował okazji i zabił Freezera nim ten wysadzi Ziemię. Po tych wydarzeniach Beerus z zapasem jedzenia wraca do domu. Do Beerusa na jego planetę przybywa brat Champa wraz z mentorką Vados którzy przywożą mu najlepsze jajka z szóstego Wszechswiata w odpowiedzi Beerus częstuje gości ziemskimi zupkami błyskawicznymi. Zachwycony smakiem zupki Champa wyzywa Beerusa na pojedynek w formie turnieju pomiędzy najlepszymi zawodnikami 6stego i 7mego wszechświata. Nagrodą dla Beerusa byłyby kule potrzebne do wezwania boskiego smoka, natomiast w przypadku przegranej Beerus oddałby Ziemię która zastąpiła by miejsce zniszczonej analogicznej planety w 6stym wszechświecie. Rola Beerusa w turnieju ogranicza się do zasiadywania na trybunach obserwacji walk i częstych kłótni oraz bójek ze znienawidzonym bratem. Dodatkowo Beerus stara się pilnować skrywaną tajemnicę dotyczacą Monaki którą jednak częściowo zdradza Whist. Ostatecznie Beerus znowu zaskakuje po wygranej turnieju i przywołaniu smoka zażyczył sobie w tajemnicy przed resztą bohaterów którzy z nim wtedy byli bz smok przywrócił zniszczoną Ziemię w szóstym wszechswiecie tym samym okazując wspaniałomyślność nielubianemu bratu. Beerus w całej serii jest przedstawiany jako postać nieobliczalna i nietuzinkowa, często chimeryczna i wybuchowa wraz opanowanym Whisem stanowią ciekawą parę którą chętnie i na wesoło się oglada na ekranie. Ciekawostki *Strach przed Bogiem Zniszczenia odczuwał nawet sam Shén Lóng, ziemski smok spełniający życzenia; ów znany jest z tego, że nikt w nim nie budzi trwogi. *Podczas maratonu zniszczeń wywołanego przez Boga Zniszczenia, który nieświadomie zjadł łasabi, Whis powala miotającego się Beerusa jednym, na pozór delikatnym ciosem. Widz może jedynie snuć przypuszczenia co do prawdziwej siły mentora Boga Zniszczenia. *Gdy przyrównać siłę Beerusa do 10, to Gokū (w formie SSJ God) ma 6, a Whis 15. *To Beerus uwięził Rō Kaiōshina w Z-Swordzie. *Inspiracją do narysowania postaci Beerusa był dla Akiry Toriyamy jego dawny pupil i przyjaciel, kot rasy cornish rex. *Zarówno Beerus, jak i Whis są w stanie przetrwać w przestrzeni kosmicznej bez aparatu tlenowego. *W zapowiedzi Dragon Ball Super w sierpniowym numerze V-Jumpa z 2015 przedstawiono fanom Champę, postać, która wydaje się być tęższą wersją Beerusa. *Głównymi czynnościami które robi to: spanie, jedzenie i oglądanie anime. *Podczas snu nie kontroluje swojej siły. *Podczas kichnięcia potrafi uderzyć ki mogącą zniszczyć planetę. Galeria Whis i Beers.jpg|Beerus i jego mistrz Whis (1) Beers i Whis.jpg|Beerus i jego mistrz Whis (2) Beers kontra Goku (1).jpg|Beerus kontra Gokū - kosmos Beers kontra Goku (2).jpg|Beerus kontra Gokū Beers kontra Goku (3).jpg|Beerus kontra Gokū Super Saiyanin Three Beers na tronie.jpg|Beerus przy basenie Beers w Świecie Zachodniego Kaio.jpg|Beerus w Świecie Zachodniego Kaiō DBS12 Beerus.jpg|Beerus walczący z Gokū (w Dragon Ball Super) Revival of F Beerus and Whis.png|Beerus i Whis w filmie Dragon Ball Z: Odrodzenie „F” Son_Gokū_Super_Saiyanin_God_(07).jpg Son_Gokū_Super_Saiyanin_God_(14).jpg Son_Gokū_Super_Saiyanin_God_(17).jpg BeerusBall.png DBS,_pierwszy_minizwiastun_(08).jpg Beerus, Champa, Whis i asystentka Champy.jpg|Bogowie Zniszczenia i ich asystenci (Dragon Ball Super) 4.jpg chara_img24.png|Oficialny Profil Filmowy Dragon Ball Z: Bóg i bóg: Battle of Gods chara_img11.png|Oficialny Profil Filmowy Dragon Ball Z: Odrodzenie „F” Przypisy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mistrzowie sztuk walki